Traditionally, eyeglasses have not contained or made any use of electrical components. In recent years, attempts to include electrical components within eyeglasses have had limited success. Even incorporating a small electrical component, such as a microphone, into an eyeglass frame may not be a simple task because, for example, of the necessary electrical connections with the electrical component. Clearly, larger scale electrical components would be more difficult to be provided in or attached to eyeglass frames. Many eyeglasses frames tend to be very compact and lightweight and thus may not have a lot of space for electrical components. Moreover, since eyeglass frames are often fashionable items whose designs are important, there are substantial design tradeoffs involved with providing or attaching electrical components to eyeglass frames.
Even if electrical components are provided in an eyeglass frame, the ability to alter or change electrical components is problematic. Conventionally, once an eyeglass frame is manufactured, electrical components embedded in the eyeglass frame may not be removed, nor can addition electrical components be added into the eyeglass frame. Attachment of electrical components to eyeglass frames has not proven to be reliable, design friendly or commercially successful.
Hence, there is a need for improved approaches to facilitate modifications or alterations to electrical components used with eyeglasses.